Krios: Lord of the South Titan of the Constellations
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Origins/History Krios is a son of Ouranos and Gaea. He is the grandfather of Hecate, the goddess of magic. He is also the Titan of Stars and Constellations, He is known as the Lord of the South The least individualized among the Titans, Consorting with Eurybia, daughter of Gaea, the Earth, and Pontus, the Sea, he fathered Astraeus and Pallas as well as Perses. The joining of Astraeus with Eos, the Dawn, brought forth Eosphoros, the other Stars and the Winds. Named the Lord of the South after being part of the conspiracy against Ouranus, he was the one on the southern part of the world making sure that the sky wouldn't collapse. Children of Krios and Eurybia Astraeus: Father of the wind gods and Consort of Eos Perses: Titan of Destruction and Consort of Asteria Pallas: Titan of Warfare and Consort of Styx Known Superhuman Powers: Abilities The power of the Titans is arguably equal to that of the gods as Kronos stated that the Olympians would fade soon after the destruction of their thrones. The Titans, however, had their entire mountain fortress on Mount Othrys destroyed millenniums ago, yet they have retained enough strength to lead a war against the Olympian gods. However, this is disputable as the Titans ultimately lost their first war to the gods, although not all the Titans fought Olympus (such as Oceanus or Prometheus) and the gods had the aid of the Hekatonchieres and Elder Cyclopes. It is possible that like the Titans, the Olympians might have just been left weak for a while after the destruction of their thrones. Also, the defeat of Kronos and the destruction of Mount Othrys left them extremely weak for thousands of years and only with the pledging of loyalty by dozens of demigods were the Titans able to rise again. It is also worth noting that by the onset of the Second Olympian War, Mount Othrys was fully restored and it was a major target by the Olympians during the war. According to Dionysus, Kronos' true divine form is so violent that mortals are incinerated by being in their very presence and it also empowers the other Titans. As he is the Titan King it is unknown if it applies for all Titans or just him. The Titans had complete dominion over the very elements of light, time, space, earth, air, water and fire and most likely 'gave birth' to the things they preside over (e.g. Selene & Helios being the Moon & Sun instead of a deity of the moon and sun like Artemis and Apollo). Some (or all) Titans possessed the ability to release an incredible wave of force (or energy), usually accompanied by a yell or flick of the hand. possesses the conventional physical attributes of the Immortals, the collective race of beings known as the Gods of Earth. Like all Immortals, he is immortal: he has not aged since reaching adulthood and cannot die by any conventional means. He is immune to all Earthly diseases and is resistant to conventional injury. If he were somehow wounded, his godly life force would enable him to recover with superhuman speed. It would take an injury of such magnitude that it dispersed a major portion of his bodily molecules to cause him a physical death. Even then, it might be possible for several gods of significant power, such as Zeus, Odin, Anu or Vishnu working together to revive him. Ouranus also possesses superhuman strength and his Immortal metabolism provides him with far greater than human endurance in all physical activities. (Immortal flesh and bone is about three times as dense as similar human tissue, contributing to their superhuman strength and weight.)